BlackSoul Monii
BlackSoul Monii's Background Monica Black a girl with an abusive mother named Serena Black, her father died in a car crash when she was 7 years old with a bipolar disorder, she lived in the attic in complete darkness all she had was a bed and a closet. She had been bullied ever since she started coming to school in black clothes and with tons of cuts on her body people would call her a freak, monster, ugly, bitch, whore and other cruel words. Soon it was her 18th birthday she was born on Halloween which gave more people to hurt her, but once her birthday came a voice appeared in her head, it was a figure in her dreams and blackness and nothing it was a shadow creature with lilac eyes and a shark tooth teeth showing when the figure grinned. It would always tell her to do one thing. 'Kill Your Mother.' She never listened until one day it came to the point her mother started punching her over and over again until Monica felt nothing no pain at all, she stood up grabbing the kitchen knife her mother left on the table walking towards her mother who was sleeping on the couch. She knew the voice in her head was always watching her but this time it was a different presence. Monica climbed on top of her mother and started stabbing her heart laughing psychotically and carved the letter 'X' 'onto her mother's face. She would grab petrol from the garage of her house and would start pouring it everywhere around the house, she smirked and stood outside the house lighting a match and threw it at the house. She turned around walking into the forest humming a little lullaby and reached deeper and darker into the woods and fell to her knee's gripping her head as the blood dripped down her arms from the kitchen knife as she held it tightly and started laughing. Soon after she stayed in the forest hidden from the world, she saw missing signs of her on the lamppost which she smirked. It had been a couple of months since the incident happens and she wanted revenge on the bullies. Her whole appear'a'nce changed as she was now the killer leaving her code name on the walls in blood written ''BlackSoul Monii~'. She soon became a secret and new proxy to Slenderman, she stayed in the shadows as no one has ever lived to see her at all...Her only aim is to kill...Families that are happy with spoiled brats... Personality Monica has a Bipolar disorder her mood wings were everywhere, she was always kind and shy until she lost her sanity letting her new demon friend in. BlackSoul Monii is a psychotic person with no mercy, always on the hunt every so often for blood lust she craves the blood of her victims and to hear them scream, sometimes she even takes them to the woods and tortures them until death. She's crazy and heartless killer she has a soft side for the younger children in the mansion but stays away from everyone. Killing Style * Quote ~ ''"Hush My Love"'' * She climbs on top of them stabbing them in the heart, then carves an 'X' '''into her victim's faces, but leaves one at least alive and tortures them until 10 minutes and leaves the house after killing them before the police show's up while leaving them a message with a with her name written on the wall next to the dead body. '''Appearance Monica: '''She has long brown hair with pale skin, along with emerald eyes. She always wore purple and black clothes her pain was black leggings and a long purple hoodie and kept her hair straight. '''BlackSoul Monii: Long wavey Lilac hair, her eyes are full black with white snow pale skin. She always wears a black hoodie crop top with a dark purple skirt and some knee-high black boots. She also has small black horns on her head to show her demon-like side. she has a smile stitch on her mouth as well to show her face stitched up. She had a slim body with c-cups as she was curved. Author ~ Monica C Russell (made the Creepypasta story) (books I write https://www.quotev.com/ReaperLover) Jenny (Art from Jenny)Category:Creepypasta